Gaara's Sakura
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Gaara finds a pink haired girl sleeping on the forest floor what will he do? GaaSak Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! 1ST fanfic! I'm sorry if this seems anything like anybody else's story because if it does I promise to delete it right away! Please R&R! So here goes…..**

_Gaara's Sakura_

Gaara was walking through Suna when he saw…pink? Gaara thought about leaving the pink whatever it was alone but he decided against it. Gaara walked closer to the pink…hair? He saw a pink haired Konoha kunouchi in the middle of the forest? She looked kind of familiar to him but he couldn't place her. Gaara swept her off the ground and trotted back to Kazekage Tower.

KAZEKAGE TOWER

Sakura started to wake up and saw she wasn't in the forest anymore but instead in a comfy bed which was much softer than the cold dirt. Sakura gazed around the room and prepared for the worst. "Anybody there?" Sakura questioned into the air.

"Oh, you're finally up?" Gaara asked.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE! YOU KIDNAPPED ME DIDN'T YOU! HOW COULD YOU ATTACK A POOR DEFENSLESS GIRL LIKE ME?"

"A: You're not defenseless B: You're a ninja C: Some perverted old man could have taken you D: You should say thanks kunouchi." Gaara smirked at his last comment.

Sakura thought 'Wow he did do a few nice things I guess but he tried to kill me 5 years ago…'

Inner Sakura screamed **'HE'S GETTING INTO OUR BRAIN HE'LL TAKE OVER AND I FOR ONE AM NOT LETTING RACCON BOY DO THAT!'**

Sakura smiled "Thank you so very much Raccoon-kun!"

Gaara twitched 'Ra-Rac-Raccoon-kun? Is she insane I could kill her in a second and she calls me Raccoon-kun? I'll KILL HER!'

"Why your welcome! Oh, kunouchi while you're here, you must be my slave," Gaara ordered.

"Sakura, My name is Sakura please… Gaara-kun do you remember me?" She stared at him with her large jade colored eyes.

"You're…. The girl from the Chunin Exams… You tied with…. You know…" Sakura stared at his peacock colored eyes in delight.

"You remembered me! I'm so happy I could kiss you! I…. won't because uh…" Sakura turned a light shade of pink.

Gaara stared at her in amazement 'No one ever talks as freely as this kunouchi'

"Wait… I WON'T EVER BECOME YOUR SLAVE!" Sakura screamed.

"Too late, you should of left 2 minutes ago because now you're my slave for the next month," Gaara smirked.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sakura was shown the ropes late last night by Temari because Gaara 'had enough of her' Sakura wanted to pound him into the ground but his stupid sand would protect him. She did his laundry, made him breakfast, cleaned his room, organized his closet, marked the days off on his calendar and cleaned his…bathroom.

Yet she never once saw him because he obviously didn't want to see her. She was shooed away when she was trying to serve him any meal. Sakura wanted to grab a kunai but she swore she'd give up being a ninja at 17 if she couldn't get Sasuke back.

_Flashback_

_Tsundae was sitting at her desk when Sakura came in "Tsundae-sama I request for a mission that doesn't require me to come back..."_

"_Sakura Why?"_

"_Tsundae-sama I am giving up being a ninja because I promised myself to do something and I failed the test horribly, first time for everything right?"_

"_I have a mission where you must bring a scroll to Suna, will that be alright?" Tears brimming from both of their lovely eyes._

"_I owe you so much, I truly am sorry it was a waste. Tsundae-sama please don't tell the others... just say I have passed on..." Sakura was about to burst out crying but before she left she sobbed one last thing to her sensei as well as grabbing the scroll "Thank you!"_

_End Flashback_

Gaara stared at Sakura while she was crying and muttering "I'm sorry," over and over again. Gaara sat down beside the crying Sakura and did something he swore he'd never do, he hugged her. Sakura's eyes went wide filled with tears but she still sobbed into his chest after the moment of shock.

**TBC…**

**Hope you like it! It's a Gaa/Sak story if you didn't know. If I spelt anything wrong please don't hesitate to tell me! R&R!**

_**furryhatlover2543**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BACK! Hello new Chapter up! I would like to thank anybody who reads this story and my ELA teacher who was so kind to give me good grammar! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

_Chapter 2_

Gaara watched and hugged Sakura until she stopped crying. Gaara spoke with a hint of cruelty "You should be saying 'thank you' because I wasted my time on a stupid girl like _you,_" Sakura almost started to cry again but stopped herself.

"GAARA YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! GO TO HELL! FOR THE SECOND I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE YOU HAD TO RUIN IT? GOD YOU…YOU…YOU…_ASS! _I WILL BEAT YOUR SORRY CARCASS INTO THE GROUND! OH, _THANK YOU! _IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? GO TO FREAKIN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Sakura let Inner Sakura rant for a good minute until she calmed down and noticed Gaara's sand inching toward her.

Gaara thought 'She was so damn annoying. How the hell does she believe she can get away with calling him 'Ass' and 'Bastard'? Is she the dumbest girl in Konoha? I bet $100 bucks she is! God she will die at my hand after she's done being my _slave_… Wait I can do anything I want to a _slave_!'

Sakura started to run she didn't care where the hell she went. She wanted to get away from psychotic Raccoon-kun! Inner Sakura raged '**_WHO THE HELL DOES RACCOON FACE THINKS HE IS CALLING ME STUPID! HE'S THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO HUG AND COMFORT US! I SWEAR HE'S GOING TO DIE AT OUR HANDS ONCE THIS MONTH IS OVER!'_**

'Yes but he did comfort and hug us when we needed it most! He was kind even for only half an hour he was way nicer then Sasuke!' Sakura commented.

**_'HE IS JUST AS HOT AS SASUKE TOO! ALL THAT RED HAIR AND THOSE RACCOON EYES! WHEW I THINK I'M IN LOVVVEEE!'_**

"EEEEWWWW! Your disgusting! Gaara's cute everything but so not Sasuke level!" Sakura accidentally screeched aloud. Little did Sakura know a Shadow was looming over and could take her away at any second.

Gaara appeared from the shadows and asked dumbfounded without showing "So I'm cute? But not at Sasuke's level? I take both as compliments because Sasuke is below my level in everything."

"Crap! Gaara! EHEHEHEHEHEH! UM… Hi! Sasuke is so much better looking then you sorry to say! Gaara you got y'know goin' but Sasuke has YA KNOW goin on! Sorry but that's fact" Sakura tried to smile but started laughing.

Gaara asked sounding very angry "You think _Sasuke _is better looking then me? Phst…No one especially _Sasuke _is better looking then me!"

"I'm sorry! _Raccoon-kun! _No offense was intended but I'm sorta in love with…Sasuke!"

Her voice cracking and her face flushed.

"I see," Then Gaara tromped off and turned around and spat "Are you coming _slave? _The only reason I came out here was to retrieve a _slave_ I'm going to have _fun_ killing in a _month_."

Sakura's mouth opened in shock while her eyes were like a deer in headlights. Sakura nodded because now she knew her place as a slave and nothing more. "I'm sorry," She whispered breathlessly into the air. Not to a person in particular but to everyone she let down.

**TBC…**

**Another chapter finished and another pat on the back! Yay me! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I appreciate it!**

_Chapter 3_

Sakura was cleaning Gaara's bathroom from head to toe! Oh and he forgot to flush for the past _three _days! She stuck some wads of toilet paper up her nose so she didn't have to smell it….too much. Once the bathroom was all spick and span she dumped the cleaning supplies into the closet outside her room.

'I'm so going to kill him once the month is over! His death will be my happiness!' Sakura thought.

'**But he's so damn FINE! Why should I kill him? He's so…._sexy!'_**

"I guess Gaara is pretty sexy but he'll never compete with Sasuke!" Sakura accidentally said aloud again.

"You're right I'll never compete with Sasuke because I'm1000 leagues ahead of him. I'm not surprised in the least that you, kunouchi think I'm sexy." Gaara smirked.

"What the Hell is your problem with sneaking up on people when they talk about you? Geez I'll never get the good gossip about you and some slave girl!" Sakura started to pout which Gaara thought was majestic but would never admit it.

"Kunouchi, do you want to be _that_ slave girl?" His words shot through Sakura like an arrow.

"Uh…Well…..Uh….Um……Gaara….You're…..Not….Serious…..Are….You…?" Sakura breathed heavily.

"Oh, I just remembered something; you must always say I'm better than Sasuke if you ever even mutter his name."

"You've got to be kidding me! I may be the only person in all of Suna to say this but….C'MON SASUKE IS SO DAMN FINE AND SEXY! You're that to but…uh….."

Gaara cut her off "That's an order kunouchi and if you disobey then I'll have to…"

This time Sakura cut him off "What'll you do kiss me? I bet you can't even catch me!" Sakura ran but not the way a ninja does but as a little girl would if she was chased by her friends for a game of tag.

She ran and ran and ran… Gaara just stared at her if she was the biggest psycho to hit Suna! Then Gaara used his sand to catch her easily as she playfully screeched "NOT FAIR! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS RACCOON-KUN!"

Gaara twitched "Tell me who's better looking me or Sasuke?"

Sakura thought 'I totally like Sasuke better!'

'**He said who's better looking! Not about niceness but hands down that's (coughs) Gaara! I know we both like Gaara better! So say Gaara!'**

'No! I think Sasuke's better but I'm afraid of the punishment…'

'**If it's a kiss, just say 'Sasuke's better! Ohohohoh!' Like you always do…'**

"I'm so sorry Gaara-sama but I think that yo-Sasuke is better looking!" Sakura was super mad at her inner self for doing that just now!

"You seriously think that _Sasuke _is better looking than me?" Gaara's tone was raising fast. Sakura wanted to shake her head 'no nut her head nodded a 'yes'.

Gaara pushed Sakura up against the wall sand falling out of the gourd "You made a big mistake kunouchi." His voice seethed out anger and he kissed her. The Gaara of Suna who is the Kazekage kissed Sakura on THE lips!

Sakura's eyes opened but she so badly wanted them to close. She moaned so loud she was sure that everyone in Suna heard her but she didn't care. She kissed him back until she realized what they've done.

"I'm sorry I have to….clean a……bedroom…" Sakura gasped for air, and then stopped to realize how dirty that sounded. "Oh my god… I gotta go…"

Gaara just stared at her as she trumped up the stairs to clean a bedroom? Gaara was silently scolding himself for doing that yet he was also glad….

**TBC…**

**HELLO! Plz Review Plp! I would super be glad if you did! Another chapter another pat on the back….**

**FurryHat Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back with the final chappie so here it is!**

_Chapter Four_

"How dare that bastard steal my first kiss!" Sakura roared as she was cleaning up a guest bedroom where a sweaty old man was staying.

'**He was so good! I bet he's better than Sasuke!' **Inner Sakura smiled as Sakura was ranting "We both know Sasuke is a better kisser than Gaara! Well I think Sasuke is… Well it is Gaara we're talking about right?"

"Now what did I tell you? Didn't I say something like I'm better than Sasuke so you have to say that?" Gaara had this big smirk on.

"Raccoon-kun! I shall never say that! I will not and I never will!" She stated with confidence.

Gaara grabbed Sakura's arm and said "Punishment time," and he kissed her again! Sakura's eyes widened and she was about to say something when Gaara decided to french her! She tried to push him off but he wouldn't she was ready to punch him but she was stopped by a shadow.

"Well, Well, Well How are you Sakura?" The shadow asked.

She finally was able to push Gaara off and she asked "I'm fine but who are you?"

"And here I thought you'd never forget me," The person was about to step into the light when Gaara growled "Get behind me Sakura, NOW!"

"Why Raccoon-kun?" Gaara twitched and the voice started to laugh "Rac-Raccoon—RACCOON-KUN? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why'd you have to say this in front of an enemy?" Gaara asked with pure anger in his voice.

"I think the name suits you!" Sakura smiled.

The shadow stepped into the light and Sakura gasped "Sas-Sasuke? I've missed you so much!"

"I came to pick you up Sakura because I'm sure you want to leave right?" Sasuke smirked.

"I…have...a…debt…to…repay…" She stared to the ground.

"I'll just kill the Kazekage for you then." He smirked.

"Please Don't he'll let me go won't you Raccoon-kun?" She stared at Gaara with such innocent eyes that he mumbled "Go."

"Sakura please go out into the hall while I thank him for keeping _my_ Sakura safe," He smirked.

"Okay, see you later! I have to say good-bye to Temari and the others! I'll be back!" She left Sasuke with a kiss on the cheek. As the door shut Sasuke smiled "Too bad I have to still kill you,"

"Try,"

"I'll win,"

"My sand is the greatest defence there is,"

"I've beaten Itachi,"

"Your point?"

"He could crush you,"

"You can't even crush me,"

Sasuke turned Sharigan on and attacked Gaara. Gaara used his sand easily to block the attack. This went on for a good half hour when Sakura opened the door to see them fighting.

"You bastards! How dare you lie to me! That's it I'm gonna whip your asses into shape!" Sakura marched over punched the ground with her chakra filled fist and created a huge whole in the ground. "Now are you going to listen to me?" She asked in a really scary tone.

"Yes," Gaara mumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"Good! I'm leaving with Sasuke! I'm sorry Racc-I mean Gaara-kun but I loved Sasuke for such a long time that I must leave you. I left Konoha because I felt so depressed with the memories of you everywhere that I decided to leave. Gaara-kun found me and took me in which I'm very grateful for. I'm sorry for creating a whole in the bedroom please forgive me." She bowed.

Sasuke smirked and said "Come on Sakura,"

"Wait… Why does he suddenly come and get you now? What reason does he have for taking you in?"

"I don't know but it's probably because I'm one of the strongest kunouchi around."

"Are you saying you want to be used like that? Cast aside after the kids are born and then come back to me in tears telling me how many times he raped you?"

"I don't care. I love Sasuke." She stated.

"I care, don't go be with an arrogant ass. Stay with me." He almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Oh, and you're not an ass?"

"I am but not as much as him."

"Can we please go Sakura?"

"Yeah let's go,"

"I love you Sakura," Gaara spoke loud enough for the two ninja's ears. Sakura stopped turned around and kissed Gaara on the cheek "Thank you," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"Good-bye Raccoon-kun," She waved good-bye.

_Outside Suna_

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"The hideout,"

"I thought you were done with power after you beat your brother?"

"How did you know?"

"You'd never even think about me until you beat him,"

"Well will you marry me Sakura?"

"I don't," She smiled.

"Good then let's get started on our kids righ……wait….wah? I thought you loved me! Well do you?" He demanded.

"Your right I loved you but not anymore. You had your chance but you lost it I'm sorry but I love Gaara." She smiled just by saying his name.

"You will never say that in front of our kids! Got it?" He started to pull on her and she said "Ow Sasuke-kun that hurts! The reason I led you out of Suna was because I knew you and Gaara would fight and cleaning up my ex-love's blood is so not my plan,"

Sasuke was growing angry "So you think you can beat me? Well let's make a deal if I win you have as many kids as I want, got it? But if you do win I'll let you go with a child of mine in your belly,"

"I'm so not doing it with you, ya sick bastard!" She screamed.

"Fight's on………NOW!" He hollered.

Sakura dodged while Sasuke attacked. She fought so hard that her breath was almost heard in Konoha! She punched Sasuke in the stomach that she heard the organs splitting.

"ARGHHH!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura healed the wounds enough so he'll live only if someone comes to help him in the next two days. She started her long walk back to Kazekage tower.

_One Day Later_

"Hello, Anyone home?" Sakura asked as she walked into Kazekage tower. She saw Gaara sleeping on his desk without a blanket so she grabbed one for him and put it over his shoulders. He woke up right as she started to clean up.

"Sakura? Is that you? Am I dreaming?" He asked.

"Nope! I just beat Sasuke up yesterday so that he wouldn't mess up my clean tower!" She said a little too proudly.

"So you're back for good?"

"Yeppers! Oh and I love you too!"

Gaara smiled as she walked over and kissed him. "I think we're gonna have lots of fun don't you honey?" She asked.

"Never call me that again Forehead,"

"If you call me that I'll whoop your ass in shape!" She hollered in his ear.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked solemnly.

"Why, Yes I am! I can't have my fiancée who is the Kazekage to not have a ninja wife can I?"

"Fiancée?"

"Opps! Right! Sorry! Will you marry me?"

"No."

"Why wouldn't you marry me, Gaara?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I guess only if I can name one of our kids Raccoon-kun!"

"Never,"

"Fine I'll marry you!" Sakura smiled.

_5 Years Later_

"Gaara get up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why?" He mumbled.

"You're late again for work and Temari will tell Shikamaru and he'll complain to me again! Get UP!" She almost yelled.

"Fine! Bye say hello to Mitsuki and Rikku for me okay?"

"Yes! Now GO!" She hurried her husband out the door and locked it.

"Time to get the girls up." She smiled cheerfully.

Sakura opens a door that opens to a pink room where two beautiful little girls are sleeping. "Mitsuki and Rikku get up! Time for pancakes!" She sang.

"Mommy do we have to get up?" The Mitsuki the older of the two asked.

"Yes, your father says hi!" Sakura skipped out the door.

Mitsuki's red hair and green eyes shone as she opened the window "Rikku Mommy says get up!" The pink haired three year old opened her aquamarine coloured eyes and moaned "Do I half to?"

"Yes mommy says there's pancakes and stuff!"

"Okay, wets go!" The three year old grabbed her four year old sister's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"How was your girl's sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Good!" They said in unison.

"Guess what!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're both getting a baby brother!"

"Yeah!" The girls squealed.

Sakura hugged her two little girls and ruffled their hair. She handed them breakfast as she started to clean the house.

_Hours Later_

"Gaara! I say we name the boy Raccoon-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Never." He spoke.

"Then Takashi?"

"Alright."

"I love you!"

"I love you too Sakura." Then they started to make out.

**The End**

**The reason people are OOC is because I'm not the person who created the character's personas so I'm sorry! Well this story is finished! Hope you like it! I kinda put like a good 4 chapters in one but I'm happy that it's done. Sasuke is way too scared of Sakura to come near them but I might make a sequel! Plz Review!**

**Furry Out!**


End file.
